Mh/Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben
Umfang des Literaturverzeichnisses Das Literaturverzeichnis ist mit ca 2200 Einträgen auf 170 Seiten ungewöhnlich lang: Es scheint ein stilprägendes Merkmal der Arbeitsweise des Verfassers zu sein, Literaturverweise aus Primärquellen zu übernehmen. Dies mag in begrenztem Umfang und nach Prüfung der referenzierten Literatur akzeptabel sein. Hier drängt sich jedoch der Eindruck auf, dass der Umfang des Literaturverzeichnisses hauptsächlich dieser Praxis geschuldet ist, die sich bei vielen der dokumentierten Plagiatsfundstellen beobachten lässt. Siehe z.B.: * Fragment_103_01 (24 übernommene Quellenverweise auf einer Seite, davon einer fehlerhaft) * Fragment_198_07 * Fragment_025_09 * Fragment_096_109 * Fragment_126_12 * Fragment_095_01 (25 übernommene Quellenverweise auf einer Seite) * Fragment_250_11 (8 Quellenverweise aus LeBaron 2005, bei einer ist die aufgeführte Heftnummer identisch falsch (s.u.)) * Fragment_036_01 (30 übernommene Quellenverweise auf einer Seite, davon einer fehlerhaft) * Fragment_098_06 (Alle 21 Quellenverweise einer Fußnote wurden identisch übernommen.) Identische Falschschreibungen *Der Literaturverweis "NOE, T., M. REBELLO UND J. WANG: Corporate Financing: An Artificial Agent-Based Analysis, in: The Journal of Finance, 2003, 63, 943-973." findet sich (bis auf die Stellung der Jahreszahl) identisch in LeBaron (2005). Das wäre nicht weiter bemerkenswert, wenn nicht die Heftnummer 63 in beiden Texten gleich falsch wäre. Der Artikel ist nämlich, wie man hier sehen kann, in Ausgabe 58 erschienen. LeBaron hat offensichtlich das römische Zahlzeichen LVIII nicht korrekt aufgelöst. Ob Mh den Artikel vorliegen hatte, ist daher fraglich. *Der Literaturverweis "ALLEN, F. UND R. KARJALEINEN: "Evolution of Trading Rules in Financial Markets", in: Journal of Financial Economics, 1998, 51, 245-271 existiert so nicht. Der korrekte Name der Veröffentlichung von Allen und Karjaleinen im Journal of Financial Economics, 1998, 51, 245-271 lautet "Using genetic algorithms to find technical trading rules" (siehe hier). Bemerkenswert ist, dass diese Angabe genauso falsch auch in der Quelle LeBaron 2005 steht. Falsche Seitenangaben *Abbildung 3.12 wird Schmidt 2003, S. 87 zugeordnet. Diese findet sich allerdings auf S. 96. *In der FN 78 auf Seite 103, wird in der Dissertation für die Referenz Schmidt und Terberger (1997) die Seite 97 angegeben. Korrekt ist allerdings der Quellenverweis in Schmidt (20003) (die Quelle der Übernahme, die auf Seite 103 dokumentiert ist.), denn dort ist die Seite 397 angegeben, und auf dieser Seite findet sich bei Schmidt/Terberger eine Beschreibung der Property-Rights-Theorie, auf Seite 97 aber nicht. Weitere Fehler in bibliografische Angaben * Rechtschreibfehler oder Auslassungen bei Titeln, Namensfalschschreibungen, Vermengung von Personen mit gleichem Nachnamen (Heide und Helmut Balzert, Kathrin und Klaus Fischer). Verbesserte Literaturangaben sind nachfolgen aufgeführt. Dies vermeidet unnötige Arbeit bei der Beschaffung von Literatur. Nur für die Anfangsbuchstaben A-F wurden die Angaben systematisch geprüft. A *Der Titel der Quelle Abarbanell und Bushee (1997) enthält einen Schreibfehler: "Anaylsis". *Die Quelle Abele (1985) hat zwei Auffälligkeiten: *#Der vollständige Titel lautet: "Thinking about thinking: Causal, evaluative and finalistic cognitions about social situations", siehe hier. *#Der korrekte Name des Journals lautet: "European Journal of Social Psychology", siehe oben. *Der Name der Quelle Abernathy (1940) ist falsch. Er lautet korrekt Abernethy, siehe hier. Ebenso ist der angegebene Journal-Name unvollständig. Er lautet vollständig "The Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied". *Der Titel und das Jahr der Quelle Abolafia (1996) ist falsch. Es muss heißen "Making Markets: ..." und 1997. Siehe hier. *Der Autor A. R. Admati taucht im Literaturverzeichnis sowohl mit als auch ohne Mittelinitial auf. *Der Autor P.E. Agre taucht im Literaturverzeichnis sowohl mit als auch ohne Mittelinitial auf. *Der Titel der Quelle Ahlbrecht und Weber (1997) ist unvollständig. Er lautet korrekt: "An Empirical Study on Intertemporal Decision Making under Risk". Siehe hier. *Die Seitenzahlangabe der Quelle Albin, Foley 1992 ist falsch, korrekt wäre 27-51. Siehe hier. *Die Seitenzahlangabe der Quelle Albrecht (1982) ist falsch. Korrekt wäre 501-538, siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Albrecht (1984) ist falsch geschrieben. Er lautet korrekt "Welche Risikopräferenzen berücksichtigt das Bernouilli-Prinzip?", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Allais (1953) enthält den Rechtschreibfehler "rationel" statt "rationnel", siehe hier. *Für das Textbuch Allais und Hagen (1979) wird kein Verlag angegeben, obwohl das Buch mit Verlag in der Quellenangabe Allais (1952/1979) korrekt angegeben wird. *Die Quelle Allen und Karjaleinen existiert unter dem Namen "Evolution of Trading Rules in Financial Markets" nicht. Der korrekte Name der Veröffentlichung im Journal of Financial Economics, 1998, 51, 245-271 lautet "Using genetic algorithms to find technical trading rules". Allerdings findet sich diese falsche Angabe genauso falsch auch in der Quelle LeBaron 2005, Siehe hier. *Das angegebene Journal der Quelle Arabie und Maschmayer (1988) ist nicht richtig. Das korrekte Journal heißt "Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes", siehe hier. *In Angabe zur Quelle Aronson (1994), einem Standardwerk zur Sozialpsychologie, werden die Co-Autoren T.D. Wilson und R.M. Akert nicht angegeben, siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Aschenbrenner et al. (1986) vermisst einen Plural ("Dimensions"), siehe hier. *Der Autor C.A. Athale wird mal mit, mal ohne Mittelinitial angegeben. *Der Zweitautor der Quelle Atkinson, Joel (1978) wird mit falschem Namen angegeben. Der Name lautet nicht J.O. Joel, sondern Joel O. Raynor, siehe hier. B *Die Quelle Bachaténe und Estrailliers (1992) enthält mehrere Auffälligkeiten: *#Der korrekte Name des erstgenannten Autors ist Bachatène (anderer Accent). *#Der korrekte Titel lautet: "A modular design based on stepwise refinement of coloured petri nets". *#Das Paper ist nicht in "MASI" erschienen, sondern auf der "Second Conference Annual Software Engineering" und wird als solches auch zitiert. *Der Journalname der Quelle Bachelier (1900a) ist unvollständig. Er lautet vollständig "Annales scientifique de l'Ecole Normale Superieur", siehe hier. *Die Quelle Bachelier (1900b) ist nicht bei Risk Books, sondern bei Risk Publications erschienen. Amazon gibt dies falsch an, siehe hier. *Es gibt mehrere Quellen, deren Erstautor H. Balzert ist. Dass dies seperate Autoren sind (Heide/Helmut), wird nicht klar. *Der Titel der Quelle Bamberg/Trost (1996) ist falsch. Es muss heißen "empirisch" statt "emoirisch", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Bar-Shira et al. (1997) ist unvollständig. Er heißt vollständig "An estimation of Farmer's risk attitude: an econometric approach", siehe hier. *Die Quellen Barberis und Thaler (2002,2003) sind identisch, werden aber in FN 191 auf S. 124 beide referenziert. *Der Titel der Quelle Basu (1983) ist unvollständig. Er lautet korrekt "The relationship between earnings' yield, market value and return for NYSE common stocks: Further Evidence". Siehe hier. *Die Autoren der Quelle Beck-Bornholdt und Dubben (2001) sind in falscher Reihenfolge angegeben. Siehe hier. *Im Titel der Quelle Bernard/Thomas (1992) ist das Wort "Results" zu viel. Siehe hier. *Die zweite genannte Autorin der Quelle Bettman/Luce/Payne (1998) wird mit falschen Initialen angegeben. Richtig ist M.F. Luce und nicht J. Luce, siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Bettman und Zins (1979) ist unvollständig. Er lautet korrekt "Information Format and Choice Task Effects in Decision Making", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Biais/Pouget (2000) ist falsch. Er lautet korrekt "Microstructure, Incentives, and the Discovery of Equilibrium in Experimental Financial Markets", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Blume/Friend 1978 ist falsch. Er lautet richtig "The changing role of the individual investor: A Twentieth Century Fund report", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Borcherding/Schmeer/Weber (1995) scheint falsch zu sein. Er lautet korrekt: "Biases in multiattribute weight elicitation", siehe hier. *Die Quelle Bordiga et al. (1989) wird mit falschem Namen des erstgenannten Autors angegeben. Er lautet richtig Borgida, siehe hier. *Die Quelle Brickman et al. (1978) hat zwei Auffälligkeiten. Zum einen ist der Titel unvollständig und lautet korrekt "Lottery Winners and Accident Victims: Is happiness relative?", zum anderen lautet der richtige Name des drittgenannten Autors R. Janoff-Bulman. Siehe hier. *Der Buchtitel der Quelle Brim et al. (1962) lautet korrekt: Personality and Decision Processes: Studies in the Social Psychology of Thinking", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Brock/LeBaron (1996) ist falsch. Er lautet korrekt "A Dynamic Structural Model For Stock Return Volatility and Trading Volume", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Brooks (1999) ist unvollständig. Richtig heißt sie "Cambrian Intelligence: The early history of AI", siehe hier. *Im Titel der Quelle Buschmann et al. (1996) wird nicht angegeben um welches Volume des Lehrbuchs es sich handelt, siehe hier. *In der Quelle Busetta et al. (2000) heißt der drittgenannte Autor richtig Rönnquist, siehe hier. C *Der Titel der Quelle Chen/Jordan (1993) wird nicht ganz korrekt wieder gegeben. "Macro Variables" wird nicht zusammen geschrieben, siehe hier. *Die Quelle Chiarella/Dieci/Gardini (2004) ist in dieser Form nicht auffindbar, es gibt aber ein gemeinsames Papier von 2005 mit ähnlichem Namen, siehe hier. Allerdings findet sich die identische Referenz in der Quelle LeBaron (2005), die der Ursprung für Seite 252 ist, auf welcher auch Mh das Paper zitiert. *Die Autoren der Quelle Chiarella/Iori (2002) werden in verkehrter Reihenfolge angegeben, siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Chiarella/Khomin (1999) einen Schreibfehler. Korrekt ist dort ein Doppelpunkt statt eines Bindestrichs. Der korrekte Name des Zweitautors ist zudem A. Khomin und nicht P. Khomin. Siehe hier. *Der Zweitautor der Quelle Chopra et al. (1993) wird mit falschen Initialen genannt. Korrekt wäre C.M.C Lee und nicht L.M.C. Lee, siehe hier. *Der letztgenannte Autorennamen der Quelle Christensen-Szalanski et al. (1983) heißt korrekt Thomas D. Koepsell und nicht T.D. Thomas. Siehe hier. *Der letztgenannte Autor der Quelle Cohn et al. (1975) wird mit falschem Namen angegeben. Korrekt wäre Schlarbaum. Siehe hier. *Die Institution der Quelle Collis et al. (2000) müsste korrekt BT Labs und nicht nur British Telecom heißen. Siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Conrath (1973) ist unvollständig. Er lautet korrekt "From Statistical Decision Theory to Practice: Some Problems with the Transition. Siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Conry (1988) ist falsch. Er lautet richtig "Multistage Negotiation in Distributed Planning" und nicht "Multistage Negotiation in Distributed Artificial Intelligence". Siehe hier. *Im Titel der Quelle Craik (1970) fehlt das Wort "the", siehe hier. *In der Quelle Cox et al. (1979) werden die Initialen des zweiten Autors fälschlicherweise mit "R.A." angegeben. Diese lauten korrekt "S.A.", siehe Link. D *Die Quellenangabe DAML (2006) ist keine. *In den Quellen Daniels et al. (1993) und Daniels et al. (2003) stimmen die Autorenlisten nicht. Es wird der Co-Autor Laśzló Gillemot unterschlagen. Dafür bekommt Co-Autorin Giulia Iori zusätzlich das Initial "L.". Siehe Links hier und hier. *Die Quelle DeBond (1995) wird falsch übernommen, denn der Name lautet richtig DeBondt. Siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Debreu (1976) enthält ein überflüssiges 'e', siehe hier. *Der Name das Autors der Quelle De Fontanouvelle (2000) ist falsch. Er lautet korrekt De Fontnouvelle, siehe hier. *In den Quellen DeGrauwe (1993,2005,2006) wird der Name des Erstautors falsch geschrieben. Er lautet korrekt De Grauwe. Siehe bspw. hier. *Bei der Quelle Densmore (2007) scheint es sich um einen Online-Kursus zu halten. Siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Depke et al. (2000) ist unvollständig. Es fehlt das Wort 'the', siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Depke et al. (2001) ist falsch. Er lautet korrekt "Improving the Agend-Oriented Modeling Process by Roles", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Dow et al. (1995) ist unvollständig. Er lautet "Stock Market Efficiency and Economic Effiency: Is there a Connection?", siehe hier. E *Der Quelle Edwards et al. (1984) fehlen Anführungszeichen und die Hälfte des Inhalts im Titel. Korrekt lautet der Titel: "What constitutes 'a good decision'?: A panel discussion among Ward Edwards, István Kiss, Giandomenico Majone and Masano Toda", siehe hier. Zudem ist der Autor in Wirklichkeit Charles Vlek, der eine Diskussionsrunde dokumentiert. *Der Nachname der erstgenannten Autorin der Quelle Eisenberg/Weber (1995) lautet richtig Eisenberger, siehe hier. *In der Quellenangabe zu Elton et al. (1991) wird der dritte und vorletzte Autor unterschlagen. Sein Name lautet Stephen J. Brown, siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Engelkamp (1980) ist unvollständig. Er lautet korrekt "Entscheidungsverhalten unter Risikobedingungen: Die Erwartungsnutzentheorie", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Engle (1982) enhält den Schreibfehler "Heterescedasticity", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Erichson/Hammann heißt wahrscheinlich "Beschaffung und Aufbereitung von Informationen". Siehe hier. Einen Abschnitt "Information" gibt es nicht. *Der Titel der Quelle Fama (1965), ein weitbekanntes Grundlagenpapier, ist unvollständig. Er lautet korrekt "The Behavior of Stock-Market Prices", siehe hier. *Der Totel der Quelle Fama (1976) ist unvollständig. Er lautet korrekt "Foundations of Finance: Portfolio Decisions and Securities Prices", siehe hier. *Die Seitenzahlen der Quelle Fama/French (1988) ist inkorrekt. Das Papier ist auf den Seiten 246-273, siehe hier. F *Die Phrase "Touring Machines" (sic!) der Quelle Ferguson (1992) wird eigentlich zusammengeschrieben, siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Fishburn (1976) enthält einen Schreibfehler. Statt "Expexted" sollte es "Expected" sein. *Der Titel der Quelle Fishburn (1980) enthält einen Schreibfehler. Statt "Analyses" sollte es Einzahl "Analysis" sein. *Der Titel der Quelle Fishburn (1981) enthält zwei Schreibfehler. Der Titel sollte "An axiomatic characterization of skew-symmetric bilinear functionals, with applications to utility theory" sein, statt "An Axiomatic Charakterization of Skew-Symmetric Bilinear Functional, with Applications to Utility Theory". *Der Titel der Quelle Fischhoff et al. (1993) enthält einen Schreibfehler. Das Wort "modes" ist fälschlicherweise im Plural, siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Fishburn (1989) enthält einen Schreibfehler. Statt "Expexted" sollte es "Expected" sein. Zusätzlich ist es Heft 1 von Vol. 19 und fängt bereits auf Seite 1 an, nicht erst auf Seite 3. *Die Seitenzahlen der Quelle Fishburn (1992) sind vermutlich falsch. Korrekt scheint 138-42, siehe hier. *Die Reihenfolge der Autoren der Quelle Fisher et al. (1997b) ist falsch angegeben. M. Staniford ist korrekterweise der letztgenannte Autor, siehe hier. *Der Journalname der Quelle Francis (1975) ist unvollständig. Er lautet vollständig "The Journal of Financial and Quantitative Analysis", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Franke (1994) ist nicht richtig. Er lautet "Performancemessung auf der Basis von Mehr-Faktoren-Modellen", siehe hier. G *Die Quelle Grossmann und Hart (1983) wird falsch übernommen. Der korrekte Name des ersten Autors ist Grossman. K *Der Quelle Kleine (1996) wird das falsche Jahr zugeordnet. Korrekt wäre 1995. *Das Initial für den Erstautor der Quelle Kuwabara et al. (1995) wird falsch als D. angegeben. Korrekt ist "K.". L *Der Erstautor der Quelle Lésperance et al. (1996) wird falsch geschrieben. Der Accent gehört auf das zweite 'e' im Namen, siehe hier. M *Die Quellenangabe für Maruichi et al. (1991) enthält mehrere Auffälligkeiten: *#Das Paper erscheint in den Proceeding des "1st European Workshop on on Modelling Autonomous Agents in a Multi-Agent World" und nicht in den Proceedings zum "2nd European Workshop ...". Es wird in den letztgenannten Proceedings sogar zitiert, siehe hier. *#Der Elsevier Verlag wird nicht angegeben. *#Das Jahr der Veröffentlichung ist 1989, evtl. 1990. N *Für die Quelle von Nitzsch (1998a) scheinen Erscheinungsjahr und Verlag falsch angegeben zu sein. Mh gibt an für die 3. Auflage 1998 und "Wissenschaftsverlag Mainz, Aachen". Der Autor gibt auf seiner Website 1996 und Verlag der Augustinus-Buchhandlung, Aachen an. S *Der Titel der Quelle Strickland et al. (1966) ist falsch geschrieben. Es müsste heißen "temporal" und nicht "temoral", siehe hier. T *Die Quelle Tversky, Sattah und Slovic (1988) wird falsch übernommen, der Name des zweiten Autors lautet Sattath. Y *In der Quelle Youssefmir und Huberman (1997) muss es "multiagent dynamics" heißen, siehe hier. *In der Quelle Yu et al. (1995) ist das Wort "Requirements" falsch geschrieben. *Die Quellenangabe für Zeckhauser (1987) enthält mehrere Auffälligkeiten: *#Die Originalquelle ist ein Journal und kein Buch, siehe hier. *#Das Erscheinungsjahr ist 1986, nicht 1987. *#Das angegebene Textbuch ist selbst ein Journalartikel, siehe hier. *#Die angegebene Seitenzahl passt zu keinem der Artikel. Z *Der Titel der Quelle Zeeman (1974) ist falsch wiedergegeben. Statt "The unstable Behavior of Stock Exchange" muss es heißen "On the unstable behaviour of stock exchanges", siehe hier. *Der Titel der Quelle Zey (1992) ist unvollständig. Es fehlt das Wort "models", siehe hier. Kategorie:Mh